Teenage Dirtbag
by howdouwrite
Summary: His life had always been a big non-event until he transferred to a new school, met new friends and saw a girl and they all turned his life around. And with a little twist of action and Shakespeare quotes, everyone could be a star in their prom.


He puffed soft smokes to the air, trying to make a ring but constantly failing. The soft breeze brushed softly on his cheeks as he sat at the edge of his school's rooftop. He skipped his pre calc again just to think about the girl he liked ever since he transferred. She was taken, though by the dumbest guy who looks at himself as the coolest rich assed kid in all human history. The guy's on the football team, getting cheered by girls in pink miniskirts holding out pompoms. His mohawk hair sucks – to him, his leather jacket, shitty and his aura screaming: _I'm a goddamn rich handsome kid from the football team giving this goddamn school trophies and my girlfriend's everything you've always wanted asses._

He inhaled on the remaining centimeter of the cigarette, his cheeks buried between his upper and lower teeth making his cheekbones evidently sharp. The ashes fell down on the concrete; he pushed the cigarette butt on the wall and left it there. He stood up and walked down the stairs to his next class; French II.

He sat beside Niall, the shy geeky bastard who rarely talked to anyone but Zayn. He had this blond hair pushed upward and those nerdy glasses.

"Bonjour, Bonjour" Madame Lamarck greeted the moment she entered the room. She spotted Zayn, "ça fait une paye, Mr. Malik"

Zayn furrowed his brows and turned to Niall for the answers but before Niall could whisper,

"It's 'It had been a while, Mr. Malik'" she stated, "You don't even know the basics yet you're in French two" Madame Lamarck shook her head and sighed.

She started conjugating the word believe; Que je croie; Que tu croies; Qu'il ou qu'ell croie. I would believe; you would believe; He or She would believe. None of these entered Zayn's mind though – even if she had repeated it several times.

But his seatmate, Niall noted everything and repeated every word after Madame Lamarck.

"Que je croie; que tu croies – "

"Will you stop that Niall?" Zayn scolded him as he moved with his tray to get his food.

"I'm sorry," Niall whispered and bit his lower lip.

"Why do we need to study Frenches and calculuses – "

"French and calculus" Niall corrected.

Zayn rolled his eyes and looked for seats, "Yeah, whatever mate. I just don't get why we need to study those. I mean, it's not like we only get goddamn jobs on France or we'll need those tangents in our future jobs, Christ"

He sat down next to Louis. Rumor has it he's gay but he's got a girlfriend. Niall sat across them and adjusted his glasses.

"I'm sorry but I never heard you asking permission to seat there," Louis raised his brow,

"May we sit here, please? Thank you very much" and he had a spoonful of his lunch.

Louis rolled his eyes, "You guys going to that goddamn prom night?" he asked

Niall just looked at the two of them as he chewed his food carefully.

"Mate, prom night is still a month away. "He exclaimed.

"I heard there's going to be a Battle of the Bands" informed Louis. "Can you play any goddamn instruments? Except for fucking maracas, lads"

"I can play a guitar and Zayn's voice is really good" Niall said, his eyes lit up.

"Great, cause I can do drums. So, rehearse later?" he asked.

Zayn turned to Louis, "What the fu – "the beans almost went out of his mouth. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes! Your place?" Niall enthusiastically asked ignoring Zayn.

"Yeah, sure, I don't want to carry my drum set outside. I'll be expecting you two after classes." He stood up and went to his next class.

Zayn stared at Niall with eyebrow raised but Niall just looked down and bit his lips.

* * *

_The school was very different, far from the one he left. He had to transfer again for it'll be more convenient for his father's work. There was no problem with him though, as if he had real friends from that school. He talked to some but never had those real ones he trusted or did usual teenage things with. He liked doing those stuffs with himself; smoking, drinking – those are what he call companion. Though there was one he talked to, Liam was very kind or too kind rather. He's a bullied kid but he's not wearing those thick glasses like those nerds go he was just a plain guy who kept on spelling his words wrong every time he writes. There was one time Zayn stood up for him. It was their Creative Writing class and one girl was distributing their assignments. And one guy took Liam's and read it out loud. Everyone laughed except Zayn who was sitting at the back just thinking of why he even went to school that day. And the guy took out a dictionary from another nerd's bag and threw it to Liam while uttering 'When the world gives you a dictionary throw it to Liam'. It hit him badly that his cheek was red. Zayn stood up and threw a chair on the guy's direction. It almost hit him enough to scare the guy. Zayn threatened him to never ever do anything like that again to Liam because the next time it happens again, the chair will surely hit him. And he left the room, everyone was stupefied even Liam._

_Liam was the only person from his old school to be sad on his leaving. He said thank you for the millionth time and that he would miss him and touchy things like that. Zayn just smiled at him and told him to not be afraid of anyone._

_And now, from what he heard he got the lead role from a major musical in the school. Girls want to date him and he's got friends but Zayn never heard about his spellings._

_First day of school came. He packed a notebook, a pen and a pack of his cigarettes and he was ready to go._

_He walked his way to school. _

_The hallway was filled with students making their way to their classes, some on their lockers and some making out. He took out his phone to check the time, 8:52; he was still eight minutes early for his first class. He locked his phone and – _

"_Oh god, I'm really sorry"_

_A girl bumped on him, their phones were both on the floor. They have the same phone, the girl took the one near her and murmured sorry again. Zayn smiled and said it was okay but the girl just showed a faint curve on her lips and tucked her hair behind her ears and stood up and went to her class leaving Zayn crouched down on the middle of the hallway stunned at the girl just in front of him seconds ago._

_He walked his way back home since it was just a few blocks away. His phone rang on his pocket, surprised that it was a new ringtone because as far as he could remember, he always had his phone on vibrate. Without looking at the caller, he picked it up,_

"_Hey, will you come here after class? My place" a man said whose voice sounded so aroused._

"_The fuck man?" Zayn's eyebrows furrowed,_

"_Who the fuck are you and what are you doing to my girlfriend's phone you dipshit?" the man screamed. "Are you with her? Don't you fucking dare make out with – "_

_Zayn dropped the call and dialed his number. _

_The girl and he have switched phones._

"_Uhm, hello?" Zayn tried to talk gently._

"_Yes?" the girl asked. _

"_We kind of switched phones, uh – I was the one you bumped with earlier and, uh, you're holding my phone right now." Zayn bit his lips._

"_Oh god, I didn't notice it until now. Uh, maybe we can meet in the library, now? Because I need to contact someone tonight,"_

_Zayn thought of the man earlier, "Sure, I'll see you there, then?"_

"_Yes, thank you so much"_

_Zayn looked through the phone's inbox. He scrolled through it and it was full of messages from nurses saying her mom is okay or her mom has taken her meds and stuffs like that. He shrugged and went back to school immediately._

_He called his phone again to ask where the girl was. The school's library was cavernous there was another floor atop. The tables were almost empty except for this one blonde guy in glasses buried on a book. She said it was on the 37__th__ stall, the fiction corner._

_Zayn made his way and found her looking at the spines of the books, holding out his phone and her books. She tucked her hair on the back of her ears again like how she did earlier._

"_Hey," Zayn said with a little smile._

_She moved towards him, "Here you go," She smiled, "I didn't open anything"_

_Zayn let out a small chuckle, "Ditto"_

_They exchanged phones. _

"_So, I better get going" She said "I still have to check on someone"_

"_Your boyfriend?" Zayn asked._

"_Hey, I thought you didn't open anything" She looked at her phone, "It's my mom, okay? Not that stupid guy"_

_Zayn attempted to ask why was she even dating the guy but it probably would just be nosy on his part._

"_I should really be going," She said._

_Zayn nodded, "Yeah, take ca – "_

_Half of the lights in the library went off; there was a sound of the door being locked. Zayn looked at his watch 6:00, the time the library closes._

"_Shit" He said and bit his lips. The girl put down her books on one of the tables and ran to the front door. Zayn followed her. They both tried pushing the doors but it won't open. They were locked inside. She tried to call out but no one answers. It was quite dark on the hallways._

"_Maybe we can call someone, your phone?" Zayn asked,_

_The girl pulled out her phone but it was off, "Out of battery" She put her fingers on her temple and exhaled heavily. "How 'bout yours?"_

_Zayn unlocked his phone but it wouldn't light up. "It was almost dying earlier" She informed him. "Oh god"_

_It was dim on the whole library half of the lights were gone. Both of them were thinking what the hell to do._

_She sat down on a chair and leaned on the table. Zayn sat across her, "I'm sorry, miss. I didn't meant, to"_

_The girl sniffed, "No, it was no one's fault. I'm just uh, worried about my mom" She wiped her face, "and Riana is my name"_

"_Why? What's wrong with your mom? Well if it's not uh, being nosy on my part." He almost whispered his question._

"_She's on coma. She had an accident a year ago and she hasn't woken up yet."_

_Zayn nodded, "I'm sorry," _

_She shook her head, "No it's fine"There was again the faint smile she had earlier._

"_Maybe we should just wait; someone might come in or something,"_

_She nodded, "Then I'll just read some book, then" Rianna stood up and went back to the shelf earlier. "You'll just wait there?" She asked upon noticing he stayed on his seat._

_Zayn furrowed his brows, "Maybe I'll just read, too"_

_They sat on between two shelves, side by side, both holding a book. Zayn wasn't reading, though but kept taking a glance at her who was deeply engaged on the book she was holding._

"_Are you really dating that guy?" Zayn could not resist._

"_Well, you can say that" her eyes were still on the book._

"_Well he's a perfect piece of shit, I mean – "_

"_Yeah, he's a big sonuvabitch"_

_Zayn's eyes widened. "What?" she asked him._

"_Will you say that again?" they were looking at each other._

"_He's a big sonuvabitch"_

_He laughed but she just looked at him with eyes asking._

"_I like it, the way you swear"_

_Now with a louder voice, "Jake's a goddamn good for nothing piece of horseshit"_

"_You should stop dating him" Zayn was still looking at her profile, her cheek, her lashes and her ear._

"_I can't" she said again with her faint smile and she went back to reading._

_After a moment, Zayn realized she was asleep. He pulled the book on her hand. He took off his jacket and covered her; he pulled her nearer him, leaning her head on his shoulders. They both dozed off to sleep with their fingers almost entwined._

* * *

Niall was probably the best guitarist their shitty school could offer.

He recommended songs like Wonderwall, Have a Nice Day, Yellow, The Way you look Tonight, all from his favorite artists; Bon Jovi, Coldplay, Frank Sinatra. But Louis who actually had skills with drums disapproved Niall's suggestions.

"It has to be something of our age, something everyone knows about" Louis turned to Zayn who had been smoking since he arrived. "How about you, Zayn any suggestions?"

"Anything will do"

Louis sighed as Niall scrolled through his IPod looking for songs.

"Hey, uh I need to go. We can still practice tomorrow." Zayn pulled his bag quickly and rushed to their house.

"Jesus fucking Christ" Louis said.

"Let's just decide on the song, okay? Zayn's voice can do anything y'know" Niall defended still picking songs,

"How'd you know Zayn, by the way? I mean he never opens up, that man of shit"

Niall adjusted his glasses and smiled. "I really don't know. I think it was in the rooftop I was reading there and he came there smoking. I didn't talk to him because I'm afraid he's one of those badass kids in the school. We were far apart though but the smoke was getting on me and that was when I had an asthma attack. He threw his cigarette and lent me a nebulizer. He told me his mum used to have asthma too. So we kind of got close and I get to go to their house, his mum wasn't there. She's dead that was why she never had attacks anymore" he explained.

"So the boy's got a sad story, too huh like all those badass kids go"

* * *

_Zayn walked to his next class, Chemistry. He unexpectedly saw the girl from yesterday, Rianna, sitting in front, scribbling on her notebook. He sat at the back and stared at her._

_Minutes later their professor entered, holding out lesson plan._

"_First thing; I will arrange you with your laboratory partner. No one has the right to complain. Second; you will listen to me when I discuss and I will listen to you when you've got something appropriate to say. Third; I teach, you study nothing more, nothing less" _

_He started drawing names, calling out and pointing to their seats._

_He called Zayn and told him to seat on the third table on the right and the next he called, Zayn's partner was Rianna._

_Zayn bit his lips trying to hide his smile as she took a seat beside her._

"_Hey, you were from yesterday" Zayn greeted trying not to make his excitement evident._

"_Yes, you weren't late?" Rianna asked._

"_Didn't attend my first subject"_

_She chuckled and shook her head._

"_How about you? I woke up and you weren't there"_

"_I have to attend my first class." She leaned to him and whispered, "Madame Lamarck's a control freak"_

_Zayn let out a laugh but Rianna raised her index finger and put it on her lips, "sshh"_

_Zayn bit his lips and shook his head at how perfect this girl beside him right now._

"_So are you like making a move on her?" Niall asked, he was reading their chemistry book._

"_I want to but he has a fucking boyfriend"_

_The two were both on the far end of the rooftop for Zayn needed to smoke._

_Niall took his look away from the book and glanced at Zayn. "Then maybe you should just be friends with her for a while" _

"_And be friendzoned?" Zayn pushed his cigarette against the concrete. Niall walked to Zayn and sat beside him._

"_I'm not the one you should ask for help. Maybe we should talk to Louis" Niall suggested._

"_Who?"_

"_Come on, I'll introduce you to him"_

* * *

"I just have to remind you all again that your grades depend on how your partner works. If he gets a low score then you also will get a low score and vice versa. There's no individual here. Long test next meeting. Dismissed." He left the room and students started to file out of the room.

Zayn took a deep breath and said nervously, "I'm sorry; I'll just put you down. You can ask for a partner change. I mean we were given a single opportunity, right?" he bit his lips as he continued, "I just don't understand these practical quantum numbers, okay"

Rianna stopped packing her things and turned to Zayn. "Principal quantum numbers" she corrected.

"See?" Zayn sighed,

"It's alright, I'll just teach you" she showed her little smile.

Zayn furrowed his brows, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, later after class in the library so long as we don't get trapped again" she said and slung her bag on her shoulders and went off to her next class.

Zayn sat on the last table in the library, waiting for Rianna. A chemistry book was open in front of him. He had been trying to read but constantly failing.

Rianna slipped in and sat across him. "Sorry, I'm late, had a run on something."

"No, it's fine" he smiled.

"So, let's start" she started to pull out her notebook and pens. She turned her notebook so Zayn could read it properly but she saw that Zayn was uncomfortable and it was hard for her to point the important terms so she moved and sat beside him.

"You always have to remember that the principal quantum number or the n is the distance of the electron from the nucleus and it determines the energy of electron. Say for example; Oxygen. Its atomic number is eight…"

Zayn listened, tried to listen intently but he was dozed with Rianna's features; her voice filled Zayn's mind. The words were blurry but her tone was perfect to his ears. He had been staring at her. She had been discussing quantum numbers. It was like they've got a little universe of their own until –

A man dropped his palm flat on the table that made everyone turn at the back, looking.

"Jake?" Rianna said astound. Zayn snapped.

"Who's this guy?" The man's voice was familiar to Zayn – it was the man who called him, the one who called Rianna's phone, and the one who became his bridge to know the girl he now loves.

"Jake, please" as Rianna stood up he whispered to Zayn, she'll be back. "Let's talk about this outside" she whispered calmly.

"No." he was speaking in his regular voice that made the librarian look at their direction.

Rianna rolled her eyes. She pulled his arm and dragged him off the library.

They stood on the hallway; her arms were crossed on her chest, "What the hell was that, huh? Do you want us to get banned in the library?"

"You're flirting with that good for nothing dirtbag, slut" Rianna slapped him the moment he spew the word.

"That just proved it; he's nicer than you, smarter than you, a lot better – "Jake pinned her on the wall, his breaths deep and heavy, his eyes pierced on hers but before he could say a word someone pushed him and threw a heavy punch on his face. He fell on the floor; right part of his lips was red of blood. Zayn was standing in front of him, fists clenched as he exhaled.

"Show some respect for the ladies, dunce" He took his backpack, slung it on his shoulders and walked off.

Rianna still was dumbfounded. No one, no one ever had the guts to even touch Jake. This is going to be bad, she thought. Zayn's going to be hurt real bad.

* * *

"Hey, sorry I'm late" Zayn apologized as he slipped in Louis' garage.

"You're always late" Louis sighed.

"Just come on here. We've picked a song already" Niall said as he handed out a copy of the song and noticed how red his knuckles are. Niall turned to his face but there was no sign of him having punched.

"What happened to your hands?" Niall asked and Louis turned to them.

Zayn shrugged his slightly-injured hand, "nothing, don't mind it" he went back to reading the lyrics.

"She moves in her own way?" he asked as he skimmed through the lyrics. "Haven't heard of it"

"Did you punch Jake?" Louis asked

Niall played the song out loud in his IPod as Louis again sighed.

It was a The Kooks song. Not bad, he thought.

Zayn started to hum the song trying to get the rhythm. But he stopped, "Wait, we need two songs right?" He said as he took out an almost crumpled flyer from his bag. Louis approached Niall to take a look.

"Do you guys know Teenage Dirtbag? It's a Wheatus song and another one's Stacey's Mom."

Niall scrolled through his player, the latter sounded familiar, "oh, here I have Teenage Dirtbag" he clicked on the song and the three listened.

Everyone was familiar with the song. Niall looked for the chords and Louis listened intently to get the beats. Zayn practiced on the high notes. There's only a month left for practicing and the registration would start in three days.

* * *

"_Here, my friend, is Louis" Niall introduced and Louis deliberately offered his hand for a shake._

_Zayn shook his hand as he said his name._

"_So, you like Rianna, eh?" he pursed his lips and went on, "Jake is hard to beat, mate. He's a rich kid; badass; parents are friends with the principal; head of the football team; gets the girls he want, definitely a skyscraper, dude"_

"_But why is Rianna dating him?" Niall asked._

"_No one knows. It's the question everyone asks. She's pretty, nice, smart, never the type of girl who'd date a douchebag like him." Zayn kept quiet._

* * *

"_Well, the only thing I can give you, Zayn is that, be friends with her for a while. Make her realize she's dating a bastard. Make her fall in love. Make her change her choices and finally know why she even dated Jake" _

_Zayn exhaled and nodded but his mind was all clouded._

Rianna approached him as he stuffed his things on his locker. "I'm really sorry about last time. It was so emba – "

Zayn closed his locker and faced her, "No, it's fine. He should be the one sorry to you, though" he bluntly said.

Rianna said she should be going to check on her mom, just to get away from the topic.

Zayn started to walk off campus but as he got to the parking lot, he saw Niall on the ground and on top of him was Jake, beating the shit out of his friend. He rushed to them and pulled Jake on his collar and threw a punch on him. Jake landed his fist on Zayn's cheek that his lips red of blood. Jake pushed Zayn making him fall on the concrete. Jake took a grip of his shirt and beat him again and again. Zayn tried to throw back punches. They were grappling on the ground. Niall tried to stop the two, afraid that people might notice and tell the principal. But he couldn't.

Rianna's eyes widen as she saw the two at the back of parked cars. She run to them and helped Niall on stopping. She managed to pull Jake on his shirt using all the energy she could summon.

"For god the saviour's sake, stop this" she screamed at the two when they were separated. Niall was helping Zayn stand up, Rianna on the middle of them. "What's wrong with the two of you?" she asked almost shouting.

"He was beating the shit out of Niall for no fucking reason" Zayn said as he pushed off Niall to throw another punch on Jake again but great thing, Niall's grip was tight.

Rianna turned to Jake as if seeking for clarifications on what the latter has said.

But Jake said nothing; he just stared fiercely at Zayn.

She went closer to Zayn, she took his arm with her hand and pulled him, "Come on" she whispered but Jake dragged her on his side with a tight grasp on her arm.

"You're not going with him" Jake declared.

Zayn pinned Jake on one of the cars, his forearm pressed against Jake's neck, his eyes so aggressive, the veins on his hands were starting to be visible.

"Don't you fucking dare hurt her again or Niall" his voice was trembling from anger.

Jake was struggling for breaths. Rianna asked him to stop so Zayn released him.

Zayn walked away, he took his bag and slung it against his shoulders as he wiped the blood from his lips with the back of his palm.

He arrived home; his dad was not there yet. Zayn took some ice and put them into the ice bag. He sat on the dinner table and slowly put it on his cheek.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on their door. He sighed, it probably was his dad. He's going to be terribly scolded again.

But to his surprise, it was Rianna.

"Niall helped me to get here but he had to leave because he has a curfew" she was looking at his bruises, she sighed. She took the ice bag on his hand and smiled a bit. "Let me do this"

Zayn told her to come, they sat on the couch. She gently dabbed the ice bag on the left part of his lips but Zayn snapped,

"Sorry" she whispered. But Zayn smiled it off, "It's okay,"

Zayn stared at her as she carefully pressed the ice bag against the side of lips.

"Why are you dating him?" asked Zayn,

"You've asked me that a hundred times already but I'm going to say I can't for the thousandth time"

"Well I'm going to tell you to stop dating him for a million times" he slowly grabbed her hand, "He's hurting you. And I hate that he does and I hate that I can't do anything and I hate that you don't do anything"

"Believe me Zayn, I'm doing everything I could to change him" she tucked her hair at the back of her ear.

"I just don't understand this whole thing of you dating that bastard" Zayn exclaimed.

Rianna let out a deep breath. "My mom had been on coma for a year now, remember?" she sighed again. "She's admitted in Martin's Memorial Hospital; Jake's family owns the hospital and they've the best doctors this state could offer." Zayn's brows were all furrowed as she explained. "I couldn't pay the bills and her daily meds. My father had been long gone, I only have her now." For the third time, she sighed. "That's when I met Jake. I was explaining things to nurses that I'm going to pay when I get my salary from that shitty record store. So he told the nurses that it was fine and he got mom transferred on a private room. I owe him a lot. I owe him the fact that my mom is just sleeping and not dead. I owe him everything." She looked at Zayn, at his eyes, at his long lashes, "That's why I cannot break up with him"

And by then, he finally realized the reason behind her thrift smiles.

"I can help you. I can work on that record store and I'll give all the salaries to you until you're mom's okay. I'll help you just please, please break up with him. It's hurting a lot for you" he bit his lips as he stared at her, "for me"

Zayn brushed off the tear on her cheek with his thumb, "You've got to save something for yourself, even just a bit will do" Rianna held Zayn's hand on her cheek, he pulled her closer to him and gently let her cry on her chest. His hand caressed her hair, his shirt soggy of her tears.

"Thank you," he could hear her whisper. Zayn softly put his lips on her forehead, Rianna looked up, Zayn slowly slid down and reached her lips, gliding his softly on hers. He had been holding her hand for a while but she, just now, entwined her fingers with his.

* * *

Zayn arrived early on Louis' house, early enough that he arrived five minutes after Niall.

"You're kind of enthusiastic today, eh?" Louis remarked.

"You've been smiling lately" Niall supported.

But Zayn just shook his head, grinning.

They started with She Moves in her Own Way, patching things up. They rehearsed from that Saturday morning to that Saturday afternoon.

Lou's mom delivered snacks for them in the garage and they drove to McDonald's for lunch.

The two went back to their homes exactly at seven but their bonding never stopped there. Zayn started his laptop and Niall buzzed him.

horanniall: No kidding, Zayn, what's up w/ you lately?

farid_iblis: I kissed her

horanniall: Are you serious?

loutheloop: niall do u rly have 2 be so 4mal here?

fabrid_iblis: lou's ryt niall

horanniall: But I'm not used to typing wrongly.

loutheloop: it's not typing wrongly it's typing conviniently

horanniall: *conveniently

fabrid_iblis: lol

loutheloop: shut up niall

loutheloop: no but srsly, u rly kissed her zayn?

fabrid_iblis: yeah I did. when niall got beaten up by jake I was her hero and nialls aha

horanniall: Thou mop of woe.

fabrid_iblis: wat?

loutheloop: he just insulted u w/ a Shakespearean insult he says ur a big cause of troubles

fabrid_iblis: dude I sved u dat afternoon

loutheloop: so how's it? Tasted good?

fabrid_iblis: shut up lou I don't kiss & tell

horanniall: Your secrecy sounds so cheesy. It's disgusting.

fabrid_iblis: & I finally know y she's dating that good4nuthing douchebag

loutheloop: tell us

fabrid_iblis: her mom's on martin's hospital she cnt pay bills so she agreed on jake's deal w/c is be his gf & do his hws & papers

loutheloop: make sme want 2 kill the kid more

fabrid_iblis: I kno like she was crying bcs she rly wanted 2 break up w/ him but she cnt coz her mum

loutheloop: wat r u going 2 do now?

fabrid_iblis: idk I said I was going 2 help her but she didn't say aword until she said she needs 2 leave

loutheloop: man das sad

fabrid_iblis: I kno & I couldn't do anythign bout it

fabrid_iblis: u still der nialler?

horanniall: I'm studying for French II

fabrid_iblis: holy shit

loutheloop: im laughing the 2 of you

fabrid_iblis: hehe thanks pal

horanniall: Thou whoreson impudent embossed rascal!

* * *

A lot of students lined up for the registration. And the three of them were Zayn, Louis and Niall. It took them a few minutes to finally get to play in front of the judges. They played Stacey's Mom, so that if ever they get accepted, they won't repeat the song.

When they finished, they met Jake's group on the backstage,

Jake chuckled at the sight of the three.

"You're gonna play maracas and triangle dudes?" his friends laughed,

"That's so funny, dimwits, my balls are giggling right now" Louis sarcastically said.

"Oh yeah? More like imaginary balls, faggot" he replied back and Louis almost run to him and throw a fist on him but Niall stopped him, as he threw his best insult.

"Thou leathern-jerkin, crystal-button, knot-pated, agate ring, puke-stocking, caddis-garter, smooth-tongue, Spanish pouch!" he said in a perfect vigorous tone, he went on, "Henry IV, part one, William Shakespeare"

Zayn who was in the middle of the two, raised one eyebrow as if asking for a backpedal but he was silent.

"Good luck on the audition, fiddle sticks" Zayn said as the three of them walked past Jake's group.

Rianna, for the whole day never talked to Zayn. He collapsed on his bed, pulled his laptop and rested it on his abdomen, he moved up a bit, trying to feel comfortable in a lazy assed way.

fabrid_iblis: she didn't talk to me d whole day mates

horanniall: why?

loutheloop: maybe bcs she just got carried away like she didn't mean to rly kiss u or smth idk mate not a girl

fabrid_iblis: dis is so fucking hard

horanniall: "Love is heavy and light, bright and dark, hot and cold, sick and healthy, asleep and awake- it's everything except what it is!" Romeo and Juliet, Act 1, scene 1

fabrid_iblis: and your Shakespeare quotes makes it a lot harder niall

loutheloop: lol

loutheloop: have u tried tlking to her tho?

fabrid_iblis: well she ignored me

loutheloop: maybe girl needs space

horanniall: Lou's right. She'll talk to you when she's ready.

loutheloop: and 4 d mean time lets practice. Monday after class lads

fabrid_iblis: did u get the call yet?

loutheloop: haven't. but lets practice still. don't lose hope

horanniall: garage?

loutheloop: yup, on the cavern

horanniall: Zayn, you crying?

fabrid_iblis: no

fabrid_iblis: well sorta

loutheloop: expect d 2 of us climb in yoh window in ten minutes zaynie

horanniall: what?

loutheloop: try reading my mssg again nialler c'mon I'll fetch u in five mins.

horanniall: have you forgotten about the curfew?

loutheloop: have you not stepped out of your window yet? C'mon ive changed shirts

horanniall: Such bugs and goblins in my life!

fabrid_iblis: admit it u luv me

loutheloop: u luv us niall u luv us a lot

Thirty minutes later, the two arrived, going in not in the main door but in his room's window.

"I feel so spyish" Louis said the moment he entered and sat on his bed. Niall on the other hand had to have a lift to get in.

"There is no such word as spyish, Lou" he corrected.

"I do not care about your testicular vocabulary" he rolled his eyes as he scrolled trough Zayn's laptop but Niall just snorted. He sat on the carpet and pulled one of the books Zayn had under his drawer.

"Lord of Flies?" Niall asked Zayn as he turned the book around and read the back.

"Haven't read it? Take a break from classics, mate. Get that one" Zayn suggested.

"You've got a guitar here?" Louis asked, still looking through Zayn's laptop.

"My dad has. I think it's in the living room, lemme get it" he went downstairs, his dad was asleep on the dining table, head leaning on his hand, papers were scattered on the table.

He approached his dad and patted him on the arm. He woke, "Hey, dad, you should go to your room" he said. His dad nodded, said he'll just fix his things.

Zayn silently took the guitar and tiptoed upstairs.

Niall took the guitar and started playing Champagne Supernova. Louis started singing, "Where were you while we're getting high?" his voice was loud that Zayn threw one of pillows on him to stop. Niall kept on singing on his normal whispery voice.

They sang in unison but in a lower volume, "Someday you will find me, caught beneath the landslide. In a champagne supernova in the sky – "

Just then the door opened, Zayn's dad, they all stopped. Niall adjusted his glasses and bit his lip.

"Dad," Zayn stood up, "Uh, they're my friends, Niall and Louis" he pointed, "They uh came over"

"No, it's fine," his dad smiled, still holding the door knob. "I like that song, really"

The two; Niall and Louis smiled innocently to his dad. Zayn stood awkwardly, smiling.

"I'll sleep now and don't mind, just keep playing" his dad said and locked the door.

When sure that Zayn's dad was gone, "Oh my god, the heart attack junior I had" Louis breathed, brushing his palm on his chest. "I thought he was going to accuse us of doing drugs"

Zayn laughed, "So? Let's continue?" he sat on the bed, the three of them started again, singing on the top of their voices, Zayn's dad listened, smiling. The song used to be his and Zayn's mom's favorite. He used to play that as she sang.

The moment they finished the whole song, Zayn looked at the two, still their emotions on the song were evident on their faces.

"Thanks guys" Zayn said. "I love the two of you, I swear" The two almost died of laughing, Zayn laughed along.

"This is so fucking cheesy, man but we love you too" Louis replied, pulling Niall with his arm.

"Who could refrain that had a heart to love and in that heart courage to make love known?" Niall said and smiled.

But the two in unison just said, "Shut up, Niall"

They laughed off the night, collapsed in Zayn's bed after a few hours. Both Zayn and Niall were pillowed on Louis.

Zayn's dad, as he always did every morning, checked on Zayn's room and saw the three, he smiled. He left a note on the kitchen table for he had prepared breakfast for the three of them.

* * *

"u guys hav 2 meet me the fucking cavern it's a fcking emergency asap ryt now ryt here go go go" was Louis' message to the two which freaked Niall and Zayn out. Zayn borrowed his dad's car and fetched Niall. Zayn tried to keep with the speed limit but his anxiousness kept on bugging him to drive faster.

They arrived after almost twenty minutes. Louis was standing by the garage, thumb in his teeth.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Zayn asked.

"I got the call" Louis said. Niall flinched. Zayn had his brows furrowed. The two's breaths stopped, their hearts beat fast.

"WE'RE FUCKING ACCEPTED! ! ! ! ! !" Louis screamed as he threw a hug on the two.

"Kampai, bichachos" said Louis as he gave Niall and Zayn high-fives.

* * *

Zayn entered Room 305; it was a small but fine equipped room; air-conditioned and was filled with a beeping sound. He put down the basket of fruit on the table beside the bed.

Her mom surely was beautiful like Rianna. Even if she had been asleep for almost a year, there was still a faint color of Rianna's lipstick. Her ring finger on the right was clipped by some devise that Zayn doesn't know about. The tube of the nasal cannula was connected on an oxygen tank, helping her breathe in ease.

He stood there looking at Rianna's mom until suddenly someone went in.

"Good afternoon, sir" a nurse greeted him, along with her was a syringe, a needle and a vial. "I'll just give her, her afternoon meds" she smiled.

"Is she going to be okay?" Zayn asked the nurse as she checked on Rianna's mom.

"Yes, we would like to believe that. And we're all doing our best" she optimistically said.

Zayn just nodded, she was looking at her watch as she adjusted the dextrose.

She smiled as she made her way out of the room. To Zayn's surprise, the nurse left her record book. But someone again went in,

"Nurse, you left your – "

But it was Rianna. She was standing by the door.

"Hi, uh, my dad's here so I took a check on your mom" he nervously said.

But she just chuckled upon seeing the fruits on the table, "Your dad certainly isn't here." She said as she went to her mom and brushed her hand on her hair. She dabbed wet cotton on her mom's lips, as to brush of the lipstick and make it not look pale.

"I just don't want anything right now but her to wake up" she said brushing her hand on her mom's forehead.

"She will" Zayn assured

"Thanks for the fruits, by the way. I'll be the one to eat them anyway"

Zayn smiled, trying to hide his blush.

Rianna went to a drawer and looked for the book she always reads her mom. It was a kind of therapy doctors told her.

"Rianna," Zayn called as he saw her mom, a tear streaming to her temple.

"Still here" she said, busy looking for the book.

"No, no, your mom" Zayn was still staring at the tear as another one fell.

Rianna rushed to Zayn's side to see,

Her eyes widen, her breathing fast, "I'm going to call a nurse" Zayn said and went out.

Two nurses went in, checked her pulse, her dextrose. A doctor followed, he pressed her mom's eye bag and gently pulled it down, and he flashed his penlight on her eyes.

"What's wrong? Is she going to wake up now? Why is she crying?" Rianna asked.

She was faced by the doctor, "Eliciting tears is a normal eye defense. Crying can wash off bacteria from our eyes and the eyes do this on a regular basis. Even without any emotions our eyes can elicit tears when it feel like there is something causing discomfort inside, our brain can instruct the eyes to cry. But Rianna, I don't want you to have high expectations." The doctor smiled, "Anyway, let's all hope for the best" as he patted Rianna's arm and exited.

Her tears started to crawl through her cheeks. She went and hugged her mom. "Just please please please wake up" she whimpered.

Zayn brushed his hand on Rianna's back. She turned to him; her cheeks were wet of her tears.

Zayn pulled her in, "She'll wake up, okay?" And like the night when Jake hit him and Niall, Zayn's shirt was soggy of her tears. "I'll be here, I'll just be here" Zayn said, still brushing his hand on her hair.

"Why?" She asked pulling off from his arms. "Why are you doing this? I've got the worst problems in the world, why?"

"Is it not obvious yet?" Zayn put his hands on her cheeks, rubbed off her tears with his thumb, "I love you. I love you a lot"

But Rianna just shook her head. "You can't. I've the most fucked up life and you wouldn't want to be there"

"I love you and your fucked up life. I am willing to spend every fucked up day with you" Zayn promised.

"I'll just hurt you"

"I am willing to get hurt so long as it's you"

Rianna wiped off the tears on her cheeks and sat beside her mom. Zayn took his bag and went out of the room.

* * *

"You're kind of blue today, mate" Louis noticed as Zayn had not yet said a word aside from the lyrics he'd been uttering improperly.

"I think I'll just go home. I'm not really feeling well" Zayn murmured as he took his bag, slinging it on his shoulders.

Louis put his sticks down and stood up. "Hey, we can talk about this, about anything"

"Friends, remember?" said Niall

Zayn let out a sigh and put down his bag. He sat on the ground and the two followed.

"I told her"

Louis furrowed his brows. "Told her what?"

"That I like her" Zayn replied.

"And…?" Niall asked.

"And she didn't say anything"

"Jesus Christ, Zayn" Louis remarked. "Of course she wouldn't say anything, she's dating Jake, her mom's sick, and she's working. She's got tons of priorities, Zayn. Not now, I tell you, not now"

"But I told her I'll help her. I'll help her with anything" Zayn explained.

"Zayn, most of the time, we can't have the things we want even if we have good reasons. Things just come in the right time, _always_" niall told Zayn as he pat his right shoulder.

"And that is not a Shakespeare quote" Louis said and they laughed. "Let's practice? We only have three days"

The two nodded, stood up, Zayn took the microphone stand and adjusted it, and Niall slung the guitar strap on him.

loutheloop: can we hav another practice 2morow im rly nervous jesus chrsit

fabrid_iblis: I still hav nothing 2 wear

loutheloop: jesus no way

fabrid_iblis: I rented a shitty coat goddamn

loutheloop: jesus just come to my house right now ill help u guys

horanniall: What about our coats?

loutheloop: I've got all the coats u'll nid from black to pink y'all

fabrid_iblis: how is dat?

loutheloop: well my mom's a good seamstress she can let u borrow some coats

fabrid_iblis: u think rianna will attend?

horanniall: We'll see tomorrow.

loutheloop: can u not think of her 4 a while and just come in here so we can decide on ur fucking coats

horanniall: yes, sir.

fabrid_iblis: fine christ

horanniall: *fine, Christ

Niall and Zayn arrived on the Tomlinson's after a few minutes. Lou led them to the basement. He pulled the carpet up and there revealed a little hole enough to fit a finger. Lou put his index in and pulled it up. There was a ladder, they went down. He switched the lights on what welcomed the two's eyes was a cavernous room with tons of coats and dresses and tops and anything a sewer can do. Everything was hanged neatly and properly by their hues. The room was walled with mirrors and as the lights reflect on the walls, the whole place was bright.

"Holy shit" Zayn uttered astound

"It's like Narnia" Niall's eyes were all round.

The place was of the same size as the Tomlinson's whole house but a lot prettier, like some interior architect put his entire mind on making the place a hotshot clothe designer room.

Louis went to the section of coats, the two followed. He studied the coat first before giving his friends same goes with the shirts and long sleeves.

Niall had almost thirty hangers across his chest, his glasses was out of place.

"Try all those. The fitting rooms are there" as Louis pointed on a corner with two doors.

Zayn was the first to come out. He tried a light pink long sleeved and a plain black coat. He stood in front of Louis. Louis on the other hand looked critically and after a minute he shook his head a no. Zayn went back to the fitting room and tried another. Niall went out, he was in a white shirt on top of it was a black coat. But Louis shook his head again.

"Too simple" Louis commented.

Zayn had been going out and back to the fitting room for the sixteenth time and Niall had changed for the fourteenth time but nothing looked right. The suits were either too simple or too formal until –

"Need some help, boys?" Lou's mom in her denim shorts and white long sleeves was standing by the stairs, circling her keys on her index.

"Thank god, mom. I was about to lose my sanity here"

She nodded and went through her works. She pulled out two tuxes, one with a white accent on the chest and the other plain black.

"This one is for Niall" she smiled as handed Niall the coat. She turned to Zayn, "And for the mysterious one, a plain black" and gave Zayn his tux.

"Let's take a look at the inner parts." She moved to the long sleeves section.

"Plain white for Zayn 'cause your inner self is pure, such a good kid" she gave him the long sleeves and brushed her hand on his hair.

"And for our little Shakespeare, this white will do and let's add some necktie because you're smart, witty"

They both tried it on.

Louis and his mom waited.

The doors opened, the two went out.

"Oh god, such pretty boys" her eyes lit up. Zayn looked at himself on the mirror, Niall adjusted his glasses. She went near the two. She put her fingers on Zayn's neck and buttoned it up. She moved to Niall, she removed his glasses and adjusted his necktie. She nodded, "Perfect"

"I think we're solved" Lou said.

* * *

"Rianna, why are you here?" A doctor, Jake's mom entered the room. "It's your prom, right?"

"Well, I don't have anything to wear and I'll just stay with my mom" she smiled.

But Mrs. Martin walked to her, "let the nurses take care of her. Come with me" she grabbed Rianna's wrist and pulled her off the room.

They walked silently to the parking lot. The doctor clicked on her remote and her car beeped.

"Ma'am is this really okay?" she asked still confused.

"Come on, darling." She went inside her car and Rianna followed.

When they were settled, "I know the troubles my bastard son gives you. Just let me do this at least."

"No, ma'am, he doesn't really – "

"I know the contract he gave you, the conditions. And oh, you can break up with him anything you like."

Rianna looked at Jake's mom, "Ma'am?"

But she just smiled at her. "He's a fuck ass actually. I don't know what to do to him" she sighed.

They arrived on Martin's mansion; Jake's mom led her to a room on the second floor, a room of her clothes.

"Oh god," Rianna whispered.

Mrs. Martin went to a set of her dresses. She pulled out a silver dress, "This one's my favorite. I used to wear this when I was still skinny, my good old days" she shook her head and gave the dress to Rianna with a smile.

"It's pretty" as Rianna looked at the dress

Rianna tried it and it fit perfectly, like it was really made for her size.

Jake's mom nodded, "Almost perfect, let's add the remaining touch-ups" she then led Rianna to a make up room beside her closet, cavernous closet.

"Sit down" she said and Rianna sat facing a big mirror surrounded with lights.

She started putting on a concealer on Rianna's face gently and then dapped on a foundation.

After putting makeup on Rianna, Mrs. Martin braided her hair from the left to the right and tied it down to her shoulder.

"Now you're perfect" Mrs. Martin said looking on the mirror.

She looked at Jake's mom, "Not as beautiful as you are" Rianna stood up but Mrs. Martin got surprised as she saw Rianna on her regular Keds.

"What's your foot size?" she asked.

"Uh, seven and a half, ma'am"

"God bless" She went back to her closet and opened a cupboard full of foot wears.

She took a red stiletto and gave it to Rianna. It fit perfectly on her.

"You're ready to go, miss" Rianna stepped forward a hugged her. "Oh, don't cry, it'll ruin your makeup. Go on now; your prince charming is waiting for you."

And the night every high school students have waited for came. Everyone was dressed in their finest; laughing, drinking, dancing to the upbeat music, making out. But Niall and Louis were waiting for Zayn. They were sitting along other two nerds; two seats next to them were vacant.

"Where the hell is that guy?" Louis asked as he tapped his fingertips on the table.

Niall phoned Zayn but no one answered.

Rianna approached Niall and Louis' table. The two looked at Rianna confusedly. "Where's Zayn?" she asked the two.

"Don't know. He's not answering"

Rianna bit her lip, "Let me call Jake. He's not here either"

"Jake - " she chuckled, "no, I'm not going anywhere with you dumbass. Just tell me where the hell Zayn is. – What're you saying you don't know? Of course you know – Jake, Jake, hello? Shit" Rianna worriedly swore.

"I bet he knows. He just – "

But Niall cut her, "Jake's here"

Jake walked in the sea of people; took his seat on the table on their right. He glanced at Rianna then pierced his eyes on Niall and Louis.

"I'm gonna end this asshole" Louis swore, staring back at him.

"Maybe he's just perfecting his hair, you know him" Niall tried to be optimistic.

Rianna agreed, "Let's just wait for him, maybe"

But they could not wait anymore for the MC; a fellow student was telling the participants of the Battle of the Bands to get ready for the competition will start in fifteen minutes.

"No, no, no, no, no" Lou said.

"Try to phone him again" Rianna suggested to the two so Niall pulled out his phone and dialed Zayn.

He did not answer again. They waited the three of them. Zayn wouldn't be this late especially on an occasion like this.

The MC had come back telling the participants to go backstage and prepare.

"Go on, I'll just tell him to go there" said Rianna and the two made their way to the backstage.

Because Louis knew the girl assisting the contestants had always had a crush on Niall, Louis commanded Niall to ask the girl to put them in the last number.

"Just use you nerdy charm skills"

Niall sighed and rolled his eyes. He approached the girl. She was wearing the same glasses as Niall, her hair pulled on the back.

Niall leaned his right arm on a wall, piercing the girl. And he whispered, "Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly at your service" Niall smirked; the girl blushed almost not able to give back his looks.

"That's the Tempest, Act 1 Scene 3" she mumbled

"Test me" Niall challenged her, moving a little closer. The girl stepped back; she was on the wall now.

"Cupid is a knavish lad, thus to make the females mad" she smiled wittily.

"A hard one, eh? Let's see, A Midsummer Night's Dream act 3, scene 3" The girl nodded, she bit her lip.

"This bud of love by summer's ripening breath may prove a beauteous flower when next we met but for now, I have a little request" Niall looked directly at her eyes.

"What about thy rants?" she asked almost shaking.

"May we be last to perform?"

She paused a bit but smiled after, "Love hath made me tame a snake"

"Yes!" Niall almost screamed as he had his left fist clenched.

"Thank you, thank you a lot" he went back to Louis and reported his accomplished mission.

The competition started and there was still no sign of Zayn. He still had not answered any phone call.

The first band started to play but the two could not pay attention whether they were good or not because they kept looking out for Zayn.

On the fourth band, Rianna left her seat and ran to the backstage, looked for Niall and Lou. She spotted the two on a corner; Niall in his guitar, practicing and Lou on his phone still dialing Zayn.

"Still no news?" she took a seat in the middle of them.

But they just shook their head. "Oh god" she sighed.

Rianna was told to go back in the audience's seat after having seen by the nerd assistant Niall talked to earlier. The girl noticed how close she was to Niall.

So Rianna went back to their table awkwardly seating across two geeks; one furiously rotating his Rubik's cube and one reading The Great Gatsby.

The tenth band finished playing. Their number was fifteen; four more and it was their turn. There were still zero signs of Zayn.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up" Lou said repeatedly said the line died. "Oh fuck it. We'll back out if he doesn't come on the fourteenth" he continued with gone hopes.

"But you've always wanted to do this, right? To play in a band had always been the thing you wanted, right?"

"Forget it, I won't play without him"

Niall exhaled, "We're going to play"

And then they were called.

The crowd whispered and so did the judges as they walked to the center of the stage. Niall slung the guitar on his shoulder. Lou tested the drums.

Niall decided to sing and even if it was hard for him, Lou agreed to back him up.

Rianna supported them by smiling and whispering, "You can do it"

They started to play but before Niall could sing the first word, "_So at my show on Monday, I was hoping someday, you'll be on your way to better things_" Zayn had his own mic, there was a faint evidence of blood by his nose, the right part of his lips bruised and his white long sleeves dirty.

On the sight of this, Rianna stood up; her fists closed as if she had just won prom queen. She clapped her hands on the beat; she rolled her eyes at Jake whose face was unexplainable.

"I knew you'd come" Niall said and moved backwards so Zayn could use the mic stand.

People started to follow Rianna; they clapped their hands together with Louis's drumming.

"_So now you pour your heart out. You're telling me you're far out_" His voice was raspy and even if he could not move that much, he managed to shift his upper torso to the beat of what they're singing.

"_Well uh, oh I love her because she moves in her own way. Well uh, oh she came to my show just to hear about my days_"

And everyone was on their feet, clapping their hands, and singing along except for Jake who was terribly pissed with his friends who were jamming along. Even Niall was jumping lightly on his place, backing Zayn with the high notes. Louis was bobbing his head, a grin on his lips.

"_Yes I wish that we never made it, through the summers, they're keeping us instead of kicking us back down through the suburbs_" And Zayn could feel all the pain he had earlier was gone especially when he saw Rianna smiling and looking at him as she dance with the song.

Niall hit on his power chords as Louis hit the drums harder.

Zayn now in a lower and almost whispering voice, "_Well uh, oh I love her because she moves in her own way_" And Louis stroked his drumsticks, "_She came to my show just to hear about my day_"

And they started the next song, Teenage Dirtbag. Everyone screamed for it had always been their favorite. It was the song that had always reminded them of their first high school crush or the senior they admired.

"_Her name is Noel_" he looked directly at Rianna. He wasn't the only one singing but the audience, too.

Rianna at the same time was staring at him, smiling. "_Oh how she rocks, in Keds and tube socks but she doesn't know who I am and she doesn't give a damn about me" _Zayn looked back, at his two friends, they smiled at him.

"'_Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby. Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me" _

The crowd was very much enjoying the song. The judges were nodding as they write scores.

Zayn pierced his eyes to Jake, "_Her boyfriends a dick, he brings a gun to school and he'd simply kick my ass if he knew the truth_" Niall and Lou chuckled to their selves.

And here came the song's high notes, "_Oh, yeah, dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missing" _Zayn breathed.

He put his lips closely on the mic and whispered, "_Man I feel like mold, it's prom night and I am lonely" _Rianna took off her shoes and ran to the stage. Zayn noticed her, he looked at her as she approach, "_low and behold_ she's walking over to me" Rianna didn't wear her thrift smile tonight; she had on a real smile, the smile Zayn had always been trying to pull out. Zayn could not hide his blush, "_This must be fake my lips start to shake. How does she know who I am? And why does she give a damn about me"_

Rianna, too close to him now sang, "_I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden, baby. Come with me Friday, don't say maybe. I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby, like you_"

Zayn threw a tight hug on her, she was on her tiptoes. People were singing the last part with Niall.

"I love you a lot" Zayn whispered through the crowd's screams.

"And I love you too a lot" she replied.

They bowed with the furious clapping of the students.

"What happened to you? We almost died here, y'know" Lou said as they were settled backstage.

Zayn smiled, with Rianna's hand locked on his. "I got beaten by Jake's boys on my way here." He turned to Rianna, "I got a text from you saying you want to meet with me and – "

"Text? I never sent one." Rianna had her brows furrowed. Zayn pulled out his phone as proof, he went to his inbox and there was a text message from Rianna (along with the other text messages three months ago.)

"I think they took my phone." stated Rianna.

"But at least everything's okay – "

Niall was interrupted as Louis said, "Wait, what about the contract?"

"Mrs. Martin knew everything, just knew everything, and she told me I can break up with him anytime I like" She smiled at everyone, "Well, I haven't told him but – "

"But I think he's here and he'll ask some explanation" Louis remarked upon seeing Jake rush through the people. His eyes all pierced at them.

"Woah" Louis sarcastically said when Jake reached their place and already had his hands on Zayn's collar.

"What's up, duck?" Zayn joked, Niall chortled.

People were starting to look at them.

"I'm going to kill you for stealing my girlfriend" Zayn was pinned on the wall almost grasping for breath.

"Well, you _already_ almost did" Zayn deadpanned.

"Hey, Jake" Rianna called and he turned to her releasing Zayn who on the other hand coughed and rubbed his throat. "Know this dress? It's you mom's. And know what she said?" Jake furrowed his brows. He does know that dress. She used to wear that when he was still in grade school. "I am free to break-up with you anytime I want and anyhow I want" she spoke with such confidence. "And this is how" she threw a hard punch on Jake's jaw that he fell facedown on the ground. "We're done, mate. C'mon nerds" he told the three boys and they went back to their table (along with the other two students who were still doing what they were up to earlier)

"That was fierce" Lou complimented

Rianna smiled, unease "It actually hurts" as she massaged her hand with the other. It was red and shaking. Zayn grabbed it gently and smiled at her.

"The sight of lovers feedeth those in love" Niall pronounced.

"Christ, shut up" Lou rolled his eyes and they laughed. Zayn and Rianna smiled at each other, her hand was still on his.

The MC went on the center stage with an envelop in his hands. He was about to announce the winner.

He had announced three other winners of the consolation prizes but he did not call Zayn's band.

They were all hoping as the sound of the drum rolls filled the place.

"The winner for this year's best band, 15th, the fifteenth band" The three looked at each other, it was their number, fifteen, it was them.

"Oh my god" Louis stood from his seat,

"By god, it is our victor" Niall had his hands on the air, he could not believe. The two was on their way to the stage but Zayn, they remembered was injured.

"Guys, I'm your vocalist" he reminded.

"Sorry, mate. I was just too excited, too _fucking _excited actually" Lou emphasized. They helped Zayn go up stage and they received their trophy and certificate.

**-Epilogue-**

_Zayn and Rianna stayed together. Rianna worked part time on Martin's Hospital; helping nurses fix their records and sometimes seats on the information table helping visitors. Jake on the other hand was told to go abroad and study there. Zayn asked his dad to stay in that town, live in an apartment alone. He was trying not to fail his classes. Niall had straight A's and was dating the nerd girl back in their prom. Louis got to be his mom's model for her designs. His mom was discovered by another designer, helped her and was now one of the top designers on the city._

_Rianna's mom woke up after seven months. She was still recovering. Zayn would bring her fruits every afternoon. She approved of him after hearing him sing._

_Everything stayed the way it should be and though at some time the waves were big that could sway them a little hard, they stayed strong, their ship stayed strong._


End file.
